


Die Größe ist wichtig

by TLen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das ist die deutsche Übersetzung eines kleinen Spaßes, den ich via ascem gepostet habe. Inspiriert wurde er durch eine Diskussion über die angemessene Größe eines gewissen Körper- teiles bei Superhelden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Größe ist wichtig

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Size Does Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186027) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen)



> Romance Code: K/S  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Archive: Falls dies wirklich jemand archivieren will, bitte gern, nur lasst mich vorher wissen, wo mein "Baby" steckt.
> 
> Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom gehört das ganze Star Trek Universum plus Inventar. Ich habe die Jungs und Mädels nur für ein bisschen Spaß ausgeborgt. Keine Rechte sollen verletzt werden. Keine Kohle wird damit gescheffelt. Es ist nur "fanfiction".
> 
> Summary: Das ist die deutsche Übersetzung eines kleinen Spaßes, den ich via ascem gepostet habe. Inspiriert wurde er durch eine Diskussion über die angemessene Größe eines gewissen Körper- teiles bei Superhelden.
> 
> Feedback jeglicher Art (deutsch oder englisch) ist sehr willkommen, persönlich (alohabr@01019freenet.de) oder via list.
> 
> The TOS Twins: Stories in deutsch und englisch von Lady Charena und T'Len http://tostwins.slashcity.net

Die Größe ist wichtig  
T'Len  
2000

"Die Größe ist nicht wichtig, Jim."

"Glaube mir, sie ist wichtig, Spock."

"Warum?"

"Schau, je größer, desto besser, um so mehr Ehre für einen Mann."

"Das ist unlogisch. Wenn ein Ding groß genug ist, um seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, warum sollte irgend jemand wünschen, es verbal zu vergrößern."

"Der Grund ist nicht wichtig, Spock. Sage es einfach, wenn ..."

"Jim, du möchtest, dass ich lüge über dieses Subjekt? Du weist doch, Vulkanier lügen nicht."

"Es ist keine Lüge, nur eine kleine Übertreibung."

"Eine sehr große Übertreibung."

"Okay, eine große Übertreibung. Aber du kannst sicher sein, Bones und Scotty werden auch bei diesem Thema übertreiben, wenn wir zurück an Bord sind."

"Jim, du möchtest dieses Subjekt mit Dr. McCoy und Mr. Scott diskutieren?"

"Ich bin sicher, sie werden uns als Erste fragen. Spock, wenn Du mich wirklich liebst, dann erzähle ihnen, dass der Lachs, den ich während unserer Angeltour gefangen habe, über 1,50 Meter groß war.

Ende


End file.
